Let's Get Soaking Wet...
by kitsune akai
Summary: complete and total silliness/randomness...anything and everything stupid...major ooc-ness...1x2, 3x4, 5xsal...please r+r...


konnichi wa minna-san...! a while back i got a crazy thought in the wee hours of the morning (ask flight if ya don't believe me, she was there munchin on chocolate) to write, more-so read a crazy fic done to the tune "it's raining men" by the weather girls...well i threw the idea out there, no took it...so i attacked it today and ohmygawd...it's the craziest thing i've ever produced...  
  
it's probably real bad but it might also crack you up...i couldn't tell ya...so, enjoy...! ::skips innocently away while whistling through teeth and playing with tail::  
  
^.^;;  
  
It's Raining Gundam Boys…   
by kitsune akai ^.~  
  
  
::cue thunder, piano and synthesizer::  
  
::Noin and Une walk onto screen looking at sky. Noin holds out hand as if expecting to feel rain. Une jumps a little when thunder rumbles above them. They walk in time to the beat of the piano and synthesizer till they're in the exact middle of the screen. Both jump this time when the thunder roars louder::  
  
Noin: Hi…  
  
Une: Hi!  
  
Noin: We're *your* Weather Girls -  
  
Une: Ah-huh –  
  
Noin: And have we got news for you –  
  
Une: You better listen!  
  
Noin: Get ready all you lonely girls –  
  
::enter confused looking Relena, Hilde and Sally::  
  
Noin: And leave your umbrellas at home.  
  
Une: All right!  
  
::music starts on cue causing all five females to jump::  
  
Relena, Hilde, Sally: Humidity is rising -  
  
::look around like they can see the humidity::  
  
Noin: Um. Rising...  
  
R,H,S: Barometer's getting low –   
  
Noin: Ah-oh...  
  
Une: How low, girl...  
  
R,H,S: According to all sources –  
  
Noin: What sources, now...  
  
R,H,S: The streets the place to go.  
  
Une: We better hurry up...  
  
::Une elbows Noin gently and they follow other girls into street::  
  
Noin: Cause tonight for the first time -   
  
::Noin burst forth from group and takes center stage::  
  
R,H,S: first time  
  
Noin: Just about half-past ten –  
  
R,H,S: Half-past ten  
  
Noin: For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men.  
  
::Noin raises hands to sky, other girls look at each other with wide, excited eyes. Une smirks::  
  
R,H,S: Start raining men...  
  
::lightening flashes, thunder rolls and millions of scantily clad bishouen fall from the sky::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!  
  
::hordes of women swarm the street and start grabbing at the half naked hotties::  
  
Une: I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet!  
  
::girls pause in hottie watching to glance at Une before turning gaze back to sky, looking for specific bishouen::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Every specimen!  
  
Noin+Une: tall –  
  
::Trowa falls from sky, back flips, spins and lands on feet. They girls jump when he lands near them::  
  
Noin+Une: Blonde –  
  
::Quatre appears at bottom of cloud, meeps and proceeds to fall. Trowa catches him with ease, both blush::  
  
Noin+Une: Dark –   
  
::Heero starts falling, Relena squeals and clasps hands together in merriment, he sees her and tries to go in opposite direction – against gravity. Lands on Relena, gets up and runs past T&Q screaming. Relena gets up, brushes off skirt and takes chase::  
  
Noin+Une: Lean –  
  
::Duo's high pitched yelp brings everyone's eyes to the sky, Hilde jumps for joy and reaches out her arms to catch him. He falls right on her but she latches onto his braid as he jumps up to run away. She gets dragged behind him::  
  
Noin+Une: Rough and tough and strong and mean.  
  
::A silent, Chinese boy falls from the sky in the lotus position. Sally's eyes sparkle, and no one notices the entrance of two mysterious men in trench coats who are standing right behind the women. Wufei lands and Sally, Treize and Zechs all start to fight over him::  
  
All: God bless Mother Nature –  
  
Noin: She's a single woman too...  
  
::Noin starts to drool at sight of Zechs::  
  
All: She took off to Heaven–  
  
Une: And she did what she had to do...  
  
::Une starts takes off glasses and combs through hair, trying to get Treize's attention. Wufei's whimper can be heard from the brawling dust cloud::  
  
All: She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman could find the perfect guy...  
  
::quick shot above clouds shows angel's hard at work picking and choosing which pretty boys to throw over::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen! It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Ame---------nnnn!  
  
::zoom out...Trowa and Quatre cuddle in middle of vast open space. Men falling from the sky can be seen in the background. Heero runs in front of the T&Q, screaming at top of lungs, Relena follows close behind. Duo zips past behind them, two spouts of water gush from his eyes, Hilde is even closer behind him. A giant dust cloud rolls across the screen slowly followed by Noin and Une::  
  
Noin: I feel stormy weather moving in -  
  
Une: About to begin.  
  
Noin: (echoes) about to begin...   
  
Noin+Une: Hear the thunder, don't lose your head –  
  
Une: Rip off the roof and stay in bed!  
  
::both women squeak and run the opposite directions when the dust cloud shifts and starts tumbling toward them::  
  
All: God bless Mother Nature –  
  
Noin: She's a single woman too...  
  
All: She took off to Heaven –  
  
Une: And she did what she had to do...  
  
All: She taught every angel to rearrange the sky so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy...  
  
Une: Ow! Lord, it's raining men! Yeah!  
  
::Trowa and Quatre are off in back corner of screen kissing, Relena enters at right with Hilde and Sally enters at left wiping blood from her lip. All are empty handed::  
  
R,H,S: Humidity is rising –  
  
Noin: (echoes) humidity is rising...  
  
Une: Oh, oh it's rising...  
  
::two boys creep in along back, unaware to the three women searching the sky. They proceed to make out::  
  
R,H,S: Barometer's getting low –  
  
Noin: It's getting low...  
  
Une: It's low...  
  
::Wufei runs across screen yelling "KISAMA!" followed closely by Zechs and Treize. The girls don't even flinch, T&Q and H&D don't budge from aforementioned positions::  
  
R,H,S: According to all sources –  
Noin: (echoes) according to all sources...  
  
Une: All sources...  
  
::T&Q keep kissing and hugging, H&D have both lost their shirts and are on the ground in a bundle on limbs and hyped up libidos::  
  
R,H,S: The street's the place to go.  
  
::excitement filters through gaggle of girls as thunder crashes again and they walk further into the middle of the street, further away from the make out corner in the back::  
  
Noin: Cause tonight for the first –  
  
R,H,S: First time...  
  
Noin: Just about half-past ten –   
  
R,H,S: Half-past ten...  
  
Noin: For the first time in history –  
  
Noin+Une: It's gonna start raining men.  
  
::all five girls jump for joy::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!   
  
::the downpour of bishouen gets thicker and the five girls run out of the street and under a near by overhang, all five sets of eyes glued to the sky the whole time::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!   
  
::Trowa picks up Quatre and runs towards the doorway of a shop, Heero grabs Duo who grabs their shirts and his pants and they run for the same doorway::   
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!  
  
All: (repeats chorus) it's raining –  
  
Une: Tall –  
  
::Trowa is seen in sky looking awfully surprised and his clothes are a little out of place. Quatre squeaks when he sees this and runs out into street and catches his koi::  
  
Une: And blonde –  
  
::Quatre disappears from under Trowa, causing him to fall on his tush. Trowa looks up to sky and sees the blonde falling, looking scared and especially innocent, Trowa catches him with ease and gets the hell out of there::  
  
Une: And dark –  
::Duo groans when Heero is no longer kissing him back, Relena squeals and Duo looks up to see Heero wearing only his spandex, falling towards Relena, Duo lets out a possessive, animal growl and charges over to the oblivious girl. He pushes her and catches Heero in one fluid motion, he starts running 'cause he knows he's next::  
  
Une: And lean –  
  
::Heero goes tumbling to the ground when Duo vanishes and no one's there to hold him, Relena goes towards him but can't, she's paralyzed at the sight of his half-naked form. Finally Duo is seen high in the sky, his shirt is unbuttoned and he has no pants on, Hilde faints at the sight, Heero jumps and grabs Duo prematurely from his fall and proceeds with T&Q's plan of getting the hell out of there::  
  
Une: Rough and tough and strong and mean...  
  
::Wufei falls yelling "THERE IS NO JUSTICE!!!" this time and lands on his face, a muffled "itai" is heard and he slowly picks himself up. Sally, Treize and Zechs are already fighting for him, Une and Noin are standing by with wide chibi eyes as they watch::  
  
All: It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen! (repeat till fade out)  
  
::slowly zooms out and stops, Sally has won the fight and stands with Wufei held high above her head like a trophy, big cheesy grin plastered on her face. Noin carefully carries Zechs off towards the right while caressing his face. Une helps Treize to his feet and offers him her handkerchief. Relena is still too paralyzed to move and Hilde is laying in a pool of drool, both suffering from massive nosebleeds.   
  
::Zoom out more and we see Trowa and Quatre kissing and fondling on a park bench quite a was away. Change of scenery to an alley one block from the main scene. Unfortunately the alley is too dark for us to see anything but we can hear Duo and Heero's voices, grunts, groans, moans...you name it, they did it... ::   
  
~owari~  
  
gack...! wasn't that crazy...? i'm waaaay too weird for some of the stuff i do... ::pulls foxx ears over eyes and tries to disappear under hate like chichiri did in that episode of fy...::   
it...doesn't...seem...to...be...working...   
  
*sniffle* i wish it'd rain g-boys over here...lucky bastards... *sniffle* ...  
  



End file.
